1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device capable of reducing afterimage and an afterimage reduction method thereof, and more specifically, to a display device capable of reducing afterimage and an afterimage reduction method thereof that uses images of various patterns and sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for flat panel displays has recently increased due to the relatively lightweight and thin size of the flat panel displays compared to display devices with cathode ray tubes. Additionally, large screens for flat panel displays can be produced easily. Currently, liquid crystal displays and plasma display panels are attracting considerable attention.
However, if a flat panel display displays a still image for longer than a predetermined period of time, there is a problem in that the pixels deteriorate, resulting in afterimage. If a still image is displayed for an extended period of time, the specific pixels that make up the still image have a shorter lifespan than other surrounding pixels, and when the still image is replaced by a different image, an afterimage remains displayed on the screen, causing a reduction in image quality. This situation can also apply to a single image frame from a video file. As a result of this lingering effect, a viewer may view an image that is unpleasant or has defects, and in some situations, a significant financial loss may occur due to the cost of poor quality (COPQ).